


Shadows of the Past

by SenoraKitty



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, No Mary, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenoraKitty/pseuds/SenoraKitty
Summary: James Bond is assigned to bodyguard Sherlock Holmes and John Watson by Mycroft Holmes after a secret cult makes an attempt on Sherlock's life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the shower when this came to me. I am not even sure if I'll do anything with it.

Sherlock eyed the agent Mycroft had assigned to them. The man was tall and broad shouldered, blond with a perpetual tan that came from working in sunny arid places. It was much like the one John would have had if he had been able to continue serving in the armed forces. Apparently John and this man had worked together during the army doctor's stint in the military, and they had become friends before the man known as James Bond disappeared from all public record.

Currently the agent was attempting to give Sherlock a dressing down, foolishly thinking that dominance alone was enough to coerce the detective into behaving like a good little soldier. 

“Don't try to pull any of the mind game crap Watson talks about. I don't care how good of a mate he is. The two of you are under my charge and you'll do as I say.”

Sherlock gave Bond a cold eyed stare his eyes reading everything he could about the man in one glance. Taking a final drag from his cigarette he exhaled a plume of smoke that curled between them in a grey cloud. One word tumbled from his lips, and he knew it was all it would take to tear down this man's bravado. “Vesper.”

Attempting to balance three hot cups of coffee was difficult enough, but became impossible once John heard the sounds of a scuffle from farther down the corridor. Dropping the styrofoam containers he raced to where the two men were having an all out brawl in the middle of the hospital. “Hey, hey!” 

Using his short stature he managed to squeeze between the two bodies pushing his army buddy back against the wall. “James break it up! Jesus!” Looking from one man to the other he let out an exasperated sigh, “what the hell is going on here?”

“He started it,” Sherlock intoned as he sniffed and wiped at his nose to see if it was bleeding. Deciding to keep any other retorts to himself at the look John gave him.

James shrugged John's hands off, straightened his suit jacket and made his way down the hall where John had just come from. John could tell from the man's silence that Sherlock had struck a nerve, and thought it best to give his friend some space before bringing Sherlock back around.

“I don't care what you did, don't do it again.”


	2. Chapter 2

After reprimanding Sherlock for his antics John set off to find James. He found the man at the hospital entrance hauntingly smoking in the designated zone. John stood beside his friend in silence watching people come and go.

“Listen, James I don't know what he said, but I'm sorry.”

James sighed stubbing his cigarette in the public ash tray. “It was my own fault. Mr. Holmes did warn me about his younger brother's temperament. I just wasn't prepared to babysit the pompous little prick.”

“He's out of his element on this one.” John hazarded a glance at the MI6 agent. “We all are.” 

After another long stretch of silence John asked about something that had been bothering him since the start of all this. “Did Mycroft even tell you why this cult was targeting Sherlock in the first place?”

“Not much intel has been gathered on them. All we know is that they originated from Serbia.”

John took in this new bit of information wondering what on earth a Serbian cult would want with Sherlock. He was used to being kept out of the loop, living with Sherlock had acclimated him to operating on little information. However, he felt more out of his depth than normal. He found himself wishing for the days of gruesome murders, and seedy business men. At least then he had a point of reference to go on.


End file.
